


Thursdays [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Ray Kowalski goes out looking for a hook-up and meets...Ray Vecchio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thursdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48737) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Happy Ray Vecchio Day! I hope a bit of V/K is in the spirit of the fest...
> 
> Original author's note: There's one scene of dubious consent, and it's alternate-universe in that it has the Rays meeting between seasons two and three. Written for the ds_shakespeare prompt of "I could have better spared a better man."

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/js575hpeyo5pmk7rcd9e2cfxd86b2x2h)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thursdays).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: _Friday I'm in Love_ by The Cure


End file.
